Quelle Chance
by MaryJane Potter
Summary: OS [7ième année d'Harry] ¤HarryGinny¤ Harry souffre d'insomnie, mais il n'est pas seul... Pourquoi Ginny pleure? Il essayera de le découvrir, mais attention à ne pas tomber dans le même interrogatoire...


**¤Disclaimers¤  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**¤Résumé¤  
(Rating T)**  
_(7ième année d'Harry – HarryGinny)  
_Harry souffre d'insomnie, mais il n'est pas seul... Pourquoi Ginny pleure? Il essayera de le découvrir, mais attention à ne pas tomber dans le même interrogatoire...

**

* * *

**

**.:Quelle Chance:. **

Il faisait nuit depuis un bon moment, mais le sommeil l'avait oublié et il était encore une fois étendu dans son lit, ses yeux verts grands ouverts, espérant qu'il ne s'endormirait pas à l'aube juste avant que l'alarme du réveil hurleur ne sonne. Les ronflements de Ron étaient réguliers et le jeune attrapeur les comptait pour peut-être ainsi trouver le chemin des rêves, mais rien à faire, il se tournait et retournait dans son lit.

Il soupira bruyamment et jura avant de balancer sa couette de sur lui et de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Harry mit ses lunettes rondes et chercha ses souliers avant d'aller à sa commode et de prendre un chandail chaud. Il attrapa son éclair de feu et sortit du dortoir des garçons, sa cape d'invisibilité sous le bras.

Pendant qu'il descendait les marches de marbres, Harry entendit des sanglots étouffés suivit de pleurs silencieux – du moins c'est ce que la personne voulait qu'ils soient. Il resta dans les marches pour en entendre plus ou du moins tenter de connaître l'identité de la... jeune fille. Harry pouvait dire que c'était une fille, car elle venait de pousser un soupir de désespoir murmurant un petit '_Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi lui?_'. Harry pensait même connaître cette voix, pas seulement parce que c'était assurément une Gryffondor dans la salle commune, mais aussi parce que la voix lui semblait si familière.

Il descendit quelques marches les mains contre le mur pour essayer de voir la tête de la fille, mais c'était peine perdu, la jeune fille était dans le coin le plus difficile à voir des marches. Harry tenta d'avoir un meilleur point de vue sans se faire prendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Il étira son cou le plus possible prenant appuie sur son balai, mais l'éclair de feu glissa et il perdit l'équilibre pour se retrouver à pleine face contre le plancher.

« AAAaaahhhhhh! »

La jeune fille se leva brusquement en même temps qu'Harry qui faisait comme si rien d'étrange ne s'était produit – se maudissant pour ne pas avoir pensé à sa cape d'invisibilité avant –, « Harry? » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rapide.

« Ginny? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demanda Ginny nerveusement.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, Ginny? » demanda Harry sans faire attention à la question de la rousse, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir, ce n'était pas la job de Ron ça? Ou de n'importe lequel de ses frères? Harry ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans ce rôle. Est-ce qu'il avait au moins le droit ou le pouvoir de remplir ce rôle? En plus, ces derniers temps, sa vision face à la rouquine avait... évolué. Il ne portait plus le regard du frère protecteur, mais plus celui d'un possible prétendant, mais ça, il l'avait gardé pour lui seul, jamais il n'aurait pu le dire à Ron – des plans pour écourter sa vie.

Ginny détourna le regard, les joues devenant un peu plus rouge que d'habitude, « P-Pour rien... »

Elle semblait perdue et égarée, Harry ne pouvait pas la laisser aussi désemparée, « Écoute, Gin, si tu as un problème quelconque – ou je sais pas qu'un mec n'est pas correct –errr– avec toi, » dit-il en la pointant négligemment. « Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire... » Harry soupira. « Bref, je suis là... je sais que Ron est préoccupé avec ses propres problèmes avec Herm, alors... »

À chaque parole, Ginny devenait de plus en plus rouge et de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mais pourquoi toutes les tares de la vie lui arrivaient à elle!

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux Gryffondors.

« Je vais aller me coucher, » finit par dire Ginny en faisant un pas vers les marches et contre toute attente, Harry fit un pas de côté et lui bloqua le passage.

« Tu sais, j'étais sérieux. »

Ginny releva les yeux vers les siens, « Je sais. Maintenant, Harry, laisse-moi passer. »

« Pas avant que tu ne me parles. »

Les yeux de Ginny s'ouvrirent en grands. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Il avait été pris soudain par un besoin urgent d'être psychomage? Non, mais! Ginny n'allait pas se laisser faire ainsi! Elle tenta d'aller à gauche, mais là aussi Harry fit un pas et la jeune Weasley se retrouva une nouvelle fois le nez contre sa poitrine.

Elle recula d'un pas, la rougeur sur son visage augmentant d'un cran, mais cette fois ce n'était pas dû à la gêne, mais à la colère, « Laisse! Moi! PASSER! »

« Non, » répondit calmement Harry.

« Harry! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'prends? » finit par répliquer Ginny aux bords des larmes, reculant jusqu'au dossier du divan où elle prit appuie.

Harry se sentit très mal à ce moment et se rapprocha d'elle, « Ginny, je ne voulais p... »

Ginny fit un sprint sur la gauche d'Harry qui arrivait près d'elle pour pouvoir atteindre les marches. Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu sursauta face à la feinte, mais il se rattrapa grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur et se précipita après la sœur de son meilleur ami pour la prendre alors qu'elle grimpait la troisième marche des escaliers.

« Hé! Pas si vite! P'tit renard! » lui dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras et allant s'asseoir sur le divan devant le foyer, Ginny sur lui.

« Harry, laisse-moi, s'il-te-plaiiiiiit... J'ai pas envie de parler, okay? » dit-elle en gigotant sur lui pour se libérer.

« Non, écoute, je ne pense pas que pleurer comme tu le faisais en pleine nuit soit une chose que je doive laisser passer comme si t'avais juste un petit bobo... Okay, je suis pas un de tes frères, mais je peux être un ami... Et un ami ne laisserait pas son amie s'en sortir à si bon compte... »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, » dit Ginny se sentant abattue sur Harry sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit.

« Je peux essayer... »

« C'est compliqué. »

« Tout semble moins compliquer si on est deux... »

« Je ne peux pas _t'en_ parler. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je-je... » Ginny s'arrêta et secoua la tête, les larmes revenant en force et Harry la berça doucement pour la calmer.

Après un moment à être là, Ginny dans les bras d'Harry, la tête contre sa poitrine, une main dans son dos et l'autre jouant avec une mèche de cheveux à la base de son cou, Harry la regarda et déplaça une mèche rousse pour la remettre derrière son oreille, « Parle-moi, p'tit renard... »

« Je... Je suis amoureuse... d'un mec dont je ne devrais pas... »

« Pourquoi tu ne devrais pas? » demanda Harry. « C'est pas un Serpentard, j'espère! » dit-il brusquement, se relevant sur le divan.

Ginny rit doucement et secoua la tête, « Non. C'est... un Gryffondor... » dit-elle hésitante.

« Ouf! Mais c'est quoi le problème, alors? »

« Il est... plus vieux... »

« Mais tu sortais avec Dean... Comment ça peut être une raison pour ne pas être avec ce mec? » demanda Harry plus concerné qu'il n'aurait voulu faire paraître.

Ginny soupira, « Tu sais, c'est... un ami... je-je ne voudrais pas gâcher notre amitié pour une histoire de cœur... »

« Ginny... Si tu ne tentes rien, tu n'auras rien... Comment tu peux savoir que c'est voué à l'échec avant même d'avoir toutes les cartes en main? » raisonna Harry en relevant Ginny en une position plus assise que couchée. « Tu devrais le lui dire... »

« Facile à dire! Toi qui a tous les choix du monde! » répondit Ginny d'une manière plutôt cassante.

Harry rit jaune, « Crois-en mon expérience, sinon le moment que tu te décides, il sera peut-être trop tard... »

« Oh, on parle de Cho... » répondit Ginny en regardant un point fixe en face d'elle.

« Nooon, on ne parle pas de Cho... Mais tu as raison, elle aussi dans le temps, j'étais arrivé trop tard... »

« On parle de qui? De qui Monsieur Harry Potter est amoureux? Est-ce que j'aurais droit à un potin? » fit Ginny un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon, ça suffit! Tu as le sourire aux lèvres et moi, le terrain de Quidditch m'attend! » fit Harry les joues en feu.

Il souleva Ginny et la posa à côté sur le fauteuil, il le contourna et alla chercher son balai et sa cape. Ginny se retourna et déposa ses bras croisés sur le dossier.

« Je croyais être ton amie, » fit-elle les yeux pleins d'eau.

« Ginny, la p'tite manipulatrice! C'est à Serpentard que t'aurais dû attérir! »

« Oh, aller! Je te promets de l'dire à personne, motus et bouche cousue, » dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main sur sa bouche.

« Une autre fois... » fit Harry un peu mal à l'aise et il fila vers la sortie.

« Je serai là quand tu reviendras, » chantonna Ginny quand Harry allait passer le tableau.

Il stoppa net et se retourna, « Ginny, il est tard, va te coucher. »

« Nah! Pas avant que tu ne me parles, » dit Ginny, répétant les paroles qu'il avait prononcées quelques minutes avant, un sourire barrant son visage.

Elle le tenait et elle en riait. Harry était blême, mais qui aurait cru que sa ruse allait se retourner contre lui! Il s'avança précautionneusement vers le sofa rouge et regarda Ginny qui avait l'air de bien rigoler à son insu.

« Ginny, ça ne te regarde pas... Et je ne voudrais pas te mêler à mes sombres problèmes amoureux... » tenta Harry.

« Oh non! '_Sombres problèmes amoureux_', ça sonne très dramatique tout ça! Pourquoi tu ne viens pas t'asseoir et on en discutera tranquillement? » dit-elle en tapotant la place à ses côtés.

Harry ne voyait pas d'échappatoires et malheureusement, les Weasleys étaient trop souvent bien têtu. Il ne pouvait quand même pas avouer ses sentiments naissant à celle à qui ils étaient destinés, non? Surtout que cette dernière avait déjà quelqu'un en vu, un mec qu'il détestait déjà pour avoir osé voler le cœur de Ginny.

Il finit par s'asseoir avec une moue boudeuse sur le divan une place à côté de celui où Ginny prenait place.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, elle ne doit pas être si pire... » fit Ginny sans grande conviction.

« Ce n'est pas elle le problème, c'est moi. »

« Comment ça? »

« C'est la soe... meilleure amie à une amie... » dit Harry en secouant la tête à son presque aveu, il espérait seulement que Ginny ne s'en soit pas aperçue.

« OH NON! » cria Ginny ce qui fit sursauter Harry, « Dis-moi pas que tu es amoureux... de RON! »

« QUOI? MAIS NON! » répliqua Harry avec ferveur.

« Ouf! Quand tu as dit _meilleur_ _ami_ à une amie, j'ai cru que tu parlais de Ron et d'Hermione. »

« Je suis pas gay! J'ai l'air d'un gay! » questionna Harry déprimé que Ginny ait pensé ça.

« Heu... tu veux la vérité? » taquina Ginny mais voyant l'air abattu et surpris d'Harry, elle se mit à rire, « Ben non! Tu as tout sauf l'air gay! Je rigolais! »

« T'es pas drôle! »

« Si, je l'suis! » ria Ginny. « Mais revenons à notre sujet principal! Pourquoi c'est un problème? À moins que ton amie est un béguin pour toi... »

Harry se calla dans le sofa, « Heu... Bah, tu vois... Elle est très _protectrice_ et... Enfin, j'ai peur de finir dans le cimetière si jamais... Je me décidais à avouer mes sentiments... »

« Je ne vois pas comment une simple amie peut tuer un mec seulement parce qu'il veut sortir avec son amie... Je suis pas très possessive envers Luna... Et j'aimerais plutôt que Neville fasse les premiers pas! Ça devient lassant toute cette histoire... Tu dois me comprendre! »

« Oh que oui! Putain de Ron! Et fichue Hermione! »

« Ouais, comme tu dis! »

« Mais Neville et Luna? Non, c'est vrai? »

« Change pas de sujet, toi! »

« Non, je ne faisais que questionner, » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, l'air innocent.

« Je la connais? »

« Hein? »

« Je-la-co-nnais? »

« Oh... Non. »

« Comment non? Je dois la connaître puisque je connais pratiquement toutes tes amies! Oh, je sais, tu veux me faire croire que je ne la connais pas! Je vois clair dans ton jeu, Monsieur Potter. »

« C'est pas ça... »

« J'exige un nom! »

« Quoi? » croassa Harry.

« Aller, balance un nom, n'importe lequel! Soit celui de ton amie ou si tu préfères, celui de la fille! »

« Ginny, tu la connais pas! »

« Gryffondor? »

« Gin... »

« Serpentard alors? »

« Non! »

« Blonde? »

« Nooon. »

« Brune? »

« Non plus. »

« Boutonneuse? »

« Jamais! »

« Grande? »

« Pas trop, juste un peu plus petite que moi... »

« Peau claire? Peau foncée? »

« Claire, elle est rousse quand même... »

« Rousse, hein? »

« Oh merde! GINNY! » s'écria Harry qui s'était laissé emporter par le flot de questions que Ginny lui posait. « Ça suffit! »

« Dis-le donc que tu m'aimes! » taquina Ginny.

Harry haussa un sourcil et la fixa avec un sourire en coin. Elle lui ouvrait une porte et il était tenté de passer par l'entrebâillement.

« Quoi? » fit Ginny après un moment très désagréable à se faire fixer.

Harry se rapprocha de Ginny, en se mettant à genoux au sol, ce qui fit un peu paniquer la rouquine. Mais pas de la mauvaise panique, seulement de la panique qui nous donne des papillons dans le ventre, qui nous prévient que quelque chose de bien va se produire...

« Je suis pas mieux que mort demain matin, » souffla Harry alors que son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de Ginny.

Ginny passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry et rapprocha son visage du sien, « Ron n'est pas si pire... »

Et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Au début, c'était hésitant, mais rapidement le frôlement devint plus prononcé. Harry fut surpris quand il sentit que Ginny entrouvrait sa bouche et il gémit doucement quand une langue taquine vint demander l'accès qu'il donna sans hésitation.

Le baiser devint plus quémandant, plus profond et les deux Gryffondors se collèrent l'un à l'autre comme pour ne former qu'un. Harry toujours à genoux devant Ginny, la poussa un peu pour la faire allonger sur le divan, mais avant même que le dos de Ginny ne touche le tissu...

« Harry? Ginny? »

Harry tomba à terre en voulant se relever rapidement.

« Hermione! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure tardive? » demanda Ginny en se mettant de nouveau en position assise.

« Tardive? Il est sept heure. »

« SEPT HEURE! » hurla Harry en se relevant. « Et bien, merde! J'ai pas dormi de la nuit! »

« Harry! » gronda Hermione, puis son visage se radoucie, « Au fait, je dérangeais quelque chose ici, non? »

Harry rougit violement, Ginny avait un sourire niais.

« Tu gardes ça pour toi, Herm! S'il te plaiiiit! » supplia Harry.

« Garder quoi pour elle? » questionna une voix ensommeillée du haut des marches.

« Et Ron! Mon pote! Mais rien voyons! Tu as faim? J'ai faim, allons manger! »

Harry tirait Ron par le bras pour pouvoir sortir, « Hé! Mais arrête! On n'est même pas habillé! Ça va toi? Dis-moi pas que tu n'as pas encore dormi de la nuit? »

« Heu... Non. »

« Encore! »

« Désolé? »

« Faudrait que tu te trouves une petite amie, Harry... Tu verras, c'est épuisant comme c'est pas possible! Aïe! »

« Tu le méritais, Ronald Weasley! »

« Mais j'ai rien dit, ma belle! »

Hermione sortit de la tour, Ron – toujours en pyjama – derrière elle. Harry et Ginny les regardèrent sortir, puis ils se regardèrent avant qu'Harry ne saute sur le divan, un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Il rapprocha Ginny qui se laissa faire avec plaisir, et l'embrassa affectueusement.

« Pauvre gars... » fit Harry.

« T'inquiète, Hermione n'est pas si méchante qu'elle en a l'air... »

« Je parlais du mec que tu _disais_ aimer... »

« Pourquoi '_pauvre gars_'? »

« Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse partir de l'endroit où tu dois te trouver à partir de maintenant! »

« Qui est? »

« Mes bras! »

« Oh, Harry si tu savais! »

« Quoi? »

« C'était toi, idiot! »

« Quoi moi? »

« C'est toi le mec dont je suis amoureuse! »

« Oh, quelle chance alors! »

Harry l'embrassa encore... et encore... et encore...

Jusqu'à temps que Ron ne revienne se changer et qu'il ne les trouve sur le divan en train de se bécoter comme si ils étaient seuls au monde!

– ¤:¤:¤ – ¤:¤:¤ –

_Et voilà, un petit OS conçue  
pour le plaisir de ses lecteurs chéris!  
Mais pourquoi pas laisser une review?  
MaryJane Potter vous remercie! _


End file.
